An Evil, Silver Teasing Fox
by Ponta Pie
Summary: A girl who's rude, becomes a Shinigami and Gin Ichimaru has taken an interest in her. The girl waves him off. Her zanpakuto makes her "react" curiously. Her past in the living is mostly unknown. She finds out much more than wanted. GinxOC Possible DarkFic
1. Chapter 1

An Evil, Teasing Silver Fox

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I wish I did. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo!

Arrg, I've been having a Gin thing for about a week and finally decided to make a story bout' him. I don't ever think I'll actually complete a story! Thisd stinks! Gin fans, hope you enjoy. Oh, and this story might be a bit dark, donno. Now I gotta go get some ice cream, it's hot outside!

Crashy!

* * *

A girl walked down the street. She had red hair with grey tips. That girl was me; I'm a regular eleven year old middle school student. I walked down the block. I had just come from home. School was annoying as usual. My uncle probably couldn't pick me up because he was drinking. Everyday, he says that he was busy with paperwork. That's a big fat lie.

I live in a town called Karakura town. My life story consists of a lot of tragedy. My Father and Mother had a one night stand and my Mother obviously got pregnant with me. But when she found out, she couldn't get an abortion. She was evidently unhappy about that. As soon as I was born, she immediately decided to put me up for adoption. That's when my Aunt and Uncle came in. They wished to take me in and my mother gladly accepted. Nowadays, I don't even think of my Mother and Father as such, they don't deserve the title.

I found out this little piece of information from my Uncle who was yelling at the phone one day. I guessed it was the man who got her pregnant. I was using the speaker phone. Now, there are a couple of things I want to tell you, even though I don't know why I think I need to.

Hmm, let's see, oh yes, my Aunt. My Aunt was diagnosed with cancer, breast cancer to add details. She was diagnosed with it when I was around seven and died only eight months later. She was one of the nicest women I have ever known. I presume you could've thought I was happy when she was alive. At her funeral, I cried for the first time and I never truly smiled again, at least until I met two people who I could actually call friends, but I'll tell you about them later.

That was also the last time my Uncle hugged me. And then the drinking began. He never abused me, he just got sober and let out all his problems and stress in tears. I never went to try and comfort him, being the inward person I am. I thought he didn't care about me, but when I come home, he doesn't look that drunk. When I see that, I think that he might care about me.

My friends are Kurosaki Ichigo and Kera. Ichigo was a boy I met near a river where he was crying. I went down and sat next to him. It was a little after then I learned of his mother. We were the same age and both had lost someone important to us. Before that, I met Kera. Kera was like an older sister. I met her in front of my house. But there was one catch. She was a ghost. I saw her weeping in my garden and walked up to her. When I asked my aunt about her, she asked me about an imaginary friend. Ignoring her, I brought her into my house and we talked a bit. I found out what a ghost was. She told me that she died in a burning building. I told her the story of my Mother and Father. Kera looked at me sympathetically. Then she was about to tell me about something else when she looked to have seen a monster.

For no apparent reason, she ran out and looked around in panic. I looked where she was looking but couldn't find anything around us.

"Kera! What's going on?"

I could voice my thoughts back then, but now I think about every single word before I say something. It's either that or to speak in my mind.

Then I saw a young man wearing a black outfit that was something from ancient Japan. He had some type sword in his hand. He looked at Kera and flipped his sword over to the side on his hilt. Before he pressed it on her forehead, she looked towards me and smiled, saying, "I hope I don't see you in Soul Society anytime soon little girl, I don't want you to die yet. Bye."

Then the guy pressed the hilt on Kera's forehead, making her start to fade. I stared in total shock, unable to move. For no apparent reason, I bolted back home and never spoke of that incident to my Aunt and Uncle again. Even though I only knew her for a couple of hours, she was still what you could call my first friend.

I was supposed to go meet Ichigo at dinner tonight. But yet here I stand, walking down the street, telling you my life's story. If you looked down at my wrist, you could see a silver chain-like bracelet hanging there. On top of it was an animated ladybug. It was a present for my fifth birthday. I began to where it after Auntie died. I thought it was a troublesome trinket when I first got it. It's still a bit big even now. It would most likely fit in a few years of whatever.

My back ached as I continued to walk. I wanted to collapse to the floor at home and switch on the fan. My pessimistic, rude, cool attitude got the better of me and I trudged my way over to the bench, thinking many dire things that could happen to me in a matter of five minutes.

I didn't imagine that something would collide into my body, sending me onto a dead heap on the floor, surrounded by dark, crimson blood. What I could make out was a van and people murmuring.

Pain. It filled my body to the damn core. I felt tears fall down my face. It hurt to swallow and close my eyes. My head pounded fiercely. I didn't want to die yet, although I hated my life. My fingers moved a bit. Then I fell into a dark pool of unconsciousness. The last thing I predict I heard was the siren of an ambulance.

My dreams were blank. I saw the bright lights coming into my vision. I attempted to move my arms, but they stayed still. I felt much pain and numbness. I wanted to die. I rolled my eyes and glanced to the side. I saw my uncle sleeping on a chair. He looked disheveled and tired.

I looked up and glared. I felt my life force slip away slowly. It was peaceful. I felt my lips twitch up into a small, yet sweet smile. At least if my Uncle cares, he can see that I died serenely.

Closing my eyes, I felt every part of my body go numb.

Suddenly I woke up. The first thing I thought was, "Did the doctors get to me in time?"

Looking around, I noticed I was on the roof of the hospital. I was wearing my pajamas which were a pair of pants that reached my ankles and was pine green plaid. My shirt was a lighter; mint shade of green that was a bit baggy, long sleeved, and had a flower picture in front of it.

Then I noted the short chain hanging out from my chest. A small black hole surrounded the chain. I stared, wide-eyed and completely astonished. But I didn't say a word. It strangely didn't hurt. Then I noted the fact that my body was transparent. I was dead. My feet were bare. I walked pass the door and went down the emergency stairs.

I attempted to go back to my hospital room. Walking to the eleventh floor, I went to room eight, zero, nine. When I entered, I saw an empty bed and my uncle, collapsed on the floor, crying. I blinked and walked away. But before that, I whispered a final goodbye.

I left the building and stalked away, wondering where I should go. "Damn, where should I go?"

I just decided to walk wherever my feet would take me. I looked down and found myself in a field of wheat. I didn't know how long I had walked. All I knew was that I was out of town.

I sat down and stared out. I stood up and looked around again. Sighing, I ran back to my house. Racing away, I ended up down the street. Then I stopped at a house with a grey roof and dark red bricks. For a few minutes, I glanced at it for a while. Then my legs suddenly felt tired. I actually didn't think that you could feel anything when you're dead.

Dropping to the ground, I scooted over to the side of the house and leaned my back to the wall.

So this was how I was probably going to spend the rest of my life, sitting on a hard brick, destroying my spine. I twisted the bracelet on my wrist and pressed my head down to my knees. This was how I spent an hour of my day.

After that hour passed, I stood up and stretched. I felt tired and depressed. Tightening the silver trinket, I was about to take a step when pressure press on top of me.

I crumpled to the floor and tried to lift my head but couldn't. Currently I was on my hands and knees. A loud screech made me wince. I struggled to lift my head. I succeeded but my head felt like it was about to burst. My eyes dilated and I wanted to close my eyes and wake up in my bed.

It was a monster with blue skin and it looked like a hideous combination of a lizard and a human. It had an idiotically large mask covering its face.

My mouth dropped open. The monster looked at me and was probably smiling creepily.

"What delicious power coming from such a young child. I will consume you and your spiritual power!"

He ran at me, trying to strike a blow. I kept dodging. I panted. My heart was beating a million miles a minute. I wanted to growl or shoot a few nasty remarks. But I was too much of a damned coward to do so.

The thing kept attacking me. I kept running. It was about to strike again. I hated this. It punched me and I slid to the floor. I groaned and whimpered in pain. I bit my lip as I stood. Shit.

Before anything else happened, someone in a black kosode and hakama appeared in front of me. This was all too confusing to me. My body trembled in complete fear. He stared at the monster in front of us head on. Unsheathing his sword, he struck the monster at the mask. He seemed to be skilled at this. He also seemed to have done this many times.

The monster dissolved into the air. I wanted to ask the man what happened, but he simply flipped the sword over to the hilt and placed it near my forehead, grinning he said, "The name's Kaien Shiba!"

He pressed the hilt to my head and I stared as the world I lived in slowly faded. Damn person, damn monster. From what I saw, I was probably fading. I gave a mean and rude glare to the man away from me.

My name is-

* * *

Ohh, cliffy! Next chapter our friend ends up in the Soul Society. Wonder how she'll survive Rukongai! And tell me what you thought about it! Constructive criticism welcome. Thank you for reading, I'll attempt to write soon. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**An Evil, Silver, Teasing Fox**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! Unfortunately…

Well here's number two, enjoy and review too please! So far this is really fun to write! I love it! Hopefully you love too read it!

* * *

A groan came from a young girl who lied pitifully on the yellow dirt. She had pajamas on and she was left unnoticed and untouched. Her eyes slowly began to open, revealing dark onyx pupils that were drowned of their spirit. Her eyes began to open as she struggled to get up into a sitting position. Her shoulder length, brick red hair with artificial grey tips was messily displayed. She let out a pathetic whimper as she attempted to remember what had happened to her. Only a few things came to her. The name Kaien Shiba, a car, blood, math, and many other things flooded to her. But she couldn't remember anything about… her.

Her age? Nothing.

Her name? Nothing.

What her name was, she didn't know. She didn't recall her friends, parents, if she had any, relatives, and pretty much any personal information she couldn't think of.

She looked around in pure horror. She saw a few stands with people in ragged kimonos who were selling food, water, and other necessities. There were many people who walked up and down the area, stopping in front of the multiple stands and buying the items.

She was confused, not knowing her name; she didn't know what to call herself.

She struggled to stand, just as she had struggled to sit up. She fell over and over and over again. For a second, she wondered if the people around her were like zombies. Not noticing her plain existence. For that reason she didn't like them. Her eyes held defiance and anger.

Successfully standing, she decided to walk around to get used to using her numb feet and to examine the place she was in now. Maybe someone would answer her questions, which was unlikely.

Pushing her body up she wobbled a bit then stood upright and walked on ahead. A grim line was set upon her lips, disappointed. Sighting a few grown-ups approaching her, she quickly side stepped to get out of their way. Then she tripped on what she was sure to be a foot. She let out a small grunt as her frail body collided with the ground. Her eyes were blank but she scowled hostilely.

"You should watch where you're going damned kid!"

The unnamed girl just gritted her teeth and stood. What could she do anyway? Kick and scream? She was weak and helpless. For gods sakes she didn't even know her own forsaken name. She trudged on without giving a second glance.

"Too bad Kyun, the girl didn't cry like you wanted."

"Keh, whatever! She was just a little bitch! She's probably gonna get eaten by a Hollow anyway!"

The sound of their ugly laughter ran out in the hair. Those words sent jabs to her pride even if she didn't know what some of them meant. Trembling in fury, she kicked a small rock, but the only thing she heard was a shout from someone in the distance.

"You shitty brats! Get back here with my water!!"

An old, cranky, skin and boned man appeared, carrying a large, wooden club. He waved it around crazily in an outraged motion. It looked like things like this happened often, seeing the fact that no one tried to do anything about it. They just stared or sighed and shook their heads ruefully. Some even laughed out loud as she old man continued to scream and yell.

Then she saw the kids carrying jugs of water in their hands, holding as many as they could take. They wore ripped and dirty kimonos and were bare footed like most of the people around her.

At that moment, she decided to step in. Giving the fiercest look she could muster she shouted, "Why don't you just let them have the water you dirty old fool!"

He looked down at the red head who dared to come near him. He gave a low growl which made her step back a bit. The children who held the big wooden jugs stared and signaled each other to run. She grumbled as the kids ran. "No thank you at all," she thought sarcastically.

"Brat, don't get in my way!!"

He raised his club to prove his point. Said red head raised her hands in a crossed motion for defense. The club fell down on her arms in contact. They began to sting in pain and felt sore. She fell to the floor and the old man raced after the kids who ran cowardly. Large bruises started to form. The skin was already a light blue or green. Rubbing her arms, she stood again, wondering why she bothered if she was just going to be knocked down over and over.

She shivered as night fell. The air was now tremendously chilly. She was still rubbing her arms which were now cold and sore. She never knew how harsh death could be. She decided that the place she was currently in was not heaven. From the blood and car, she assumed that she was dead. From the stories she could remember, heaven was a beautiful place while hell was horrible and, well, hell. She concluded that she was officially in hell.

She glared down and saw a run down, abandoned store of some sort and rushed off as fast as her bare feet could take her.

Her eyes fell in dissatisfaction. The place seemed to be about to collapse in any second. A puff of air came from her mouth, visible in the cold air. She was almost positive that rings were under her unsightly eyes from the stress of the day. Under her breath, she cursed Kaien Shiba, for bringing her into this terrible world.

Taking a seat in front of the shack, she laid her head on her knees and her hurt arms fell limp to her sides. She took long and harsh breathes. She could almost swear that her lungs were frozen. Her mind was about to fall into darkness.

"Henry, oh my god, look! It's a little girl, hurry before she dies!"

"Ironic…" she thought.

"Please child, don't die yet!" The woman panicked.

She gave into the strangely comforting murkiness that soon consumed her mind into a thoughtless sleep.

It felt like only an hour had passed when she finally awoke. Her forehead held a bit of weight and it felt cook. Completely opening her eyes, she reached to take off the towel on her head with her good hand when a voice interrupted.

"Ah, you're awake! You shouldn't take that off! You have an incredibly high fever!

She shook her head in refusal and sat up, unable to find her voice at the moment. Her feet reached the freezing floor. The woman at the door looked to be in her late twenties.

"Don't strain yourself!"

She ran over and tried to stop the red head but the stubbornly and weakly struggled. At last, the lady got her to stay put and went off to make some tea.

She glanced around and noted that the room was pretty run down but it was considered high-quality standards.

The lady and some man appeared in the doorway. "Oh Henry did you get the kimono for the child?"

"Yes Flora. I have the kimono dear."

"Good now shoo!"

The lady pushed the man out the door and then turned to face her. "Ah, as you can probably tell, I'm Flora and the other man is Henry, my husband. First I think you should have some tea and can I ask for your name?" Flora asked kindly.

She reached for the tea and sipped a bit. "I don't remember my name," she whispered almost silently.

Flora stared wide eyed and shocked. The child just looked down and placed the tea back into the lady's hands.

Flora glanced at her sympathetically. Grabbing the kimono in her hands, Flora told her to stand up.

Flora helped strip the girl of her pajamas and assisted her on putting on a kimono. The kimono was very simple. It was an ugly shade of dirty blue and the obi was the shade of grey. Flora smiled happily while holding the pajamas in her hands.

Turning around to face Flora, she said, "Thank you lady, it's nice, but can you keep my old clothes?" She asked her voice louder.

Flora blinked than gave a brilliant smile. "Of course."

"Henry, you can come in now!"

Henry came in with a smile on his face. He had strangely neat, dirty blonde hair and emerald colored eyes.

"Finally. The child looks nice in the kimono."

Her eyes pierced in a rude glare as she said, "I'm not a child."

Ignoring the young girl, the two talked while she sat, glaring at the people in front of her. Henry stepped out of the room once more as the lady and she were left to themselves again.

"Well child, I think you don't know about Soul Society do you?"

Seeing her perplexed gaze, she smiled and began to explain.

"Hmm, where to start then. Well, right now you're in Rukongai District 68. There are two parts of Soul Society, Rukongai, where new spirits stay and Seireitai, where Soul Reapers roam. Shinigami go to the Human World to purify Hollows and send souls here. Rukongai is ranked by numbers. The lowest numbered districts are the most peaceful and the higher numbered districts are more, well, you can imagine. Now lastly, Hollows are monsters that eat souls."

She nodded as Flora stood. Flora then grabbed her hand and led her outside. "Would you mind if I showed you around?"

She just shook her head and said, "Naw."

Flora giggled at her way of speaking and they walked around to different stores and areas. She spotted many abandoned kids running around with store owners chasing them.

Flora tightly held her hand as disheveled men passed her. Eventually they met up with Henry who had bought some bread. Splitting it up, everyone in the group got some.

She nibbled on the bread as she whipped her head around.

"Henry, should we show her the wall?"

"Sure, the wall is very important."

Henry grabbed her other hand and grinned down at the girl who held her bread with her mouth and was wearing a big frown and glaring.

Henry and Flora then exploded in fits of laughter while the red head glared baffled at the reactions of the two adults who laughed even harder.

That's when they came upon the wall. It was amazingly tall and wide. Over it she could see a temple of some sort.

"That's Seireitai. The Shinigami live there. They're very wealthy. You could become a Shinigami too."

"Sugoi," she whispered.

Her eyes lifted up to lock gazes with Flora whose eyes shined with pure kindness.

Flora and Henry dragged her back home. Her mind was clouded with all the information she received. Then one thing popped into her mind that she should become a Shinigami. They go to the Human World as Flora said and since souls come from that place; she has to go there and to go there she has to be a Shinigami.

When they got back "home" the red head laid down on the futon and looked to where Flora and Henry were going. They turned around and smiled brightly at the girl who was on the floor.

"Ah, well I told Henry about how you forgot you name and well, we decided to give you a temporary one."

She snapped up into a sitting position and stared intensely at the two grown ups across from her.

"Eh, so?" She asked.

"We're going to call you Takara-chan from now on, at least temporarily!"

Takara… that was her name now. She felt oddly happy even though she didn't show it.

* * *

Wah so now she's Takara! Next chapter well…

Takara: No! You can't tell them what's going to happen! Well see ya, go do something now!

Sorry for my rude friend, bye now!


	3. Chapter 3

An Evil, Silver Teasing Fox

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. This is annoying to say.

Nya! Chapter three is here! Please review and I dedicate this chapter to my fans! Love you, enjoy!

* * *

(Takara's P.O.V)

That was about six years ago human years ago. Now I looked about sixteen or seventeen. I still kept my hair the same length and I still had grey tips. Now I'm a in the academy. I don't have many friends, no, scratch that, I don't have any friends. The only things I have are admirers. I was in my last year of six. I got in when I was twelve and skipped two years quickly. Flora forced me into the academy when she found out about my spiritual powers and how I practiced them outside with the trees.

Currently I walked through the halls, wishing to get to my first class. I saw Renji, Momo, and Kira pass me by. They attempted to befriend me a year back. Keyword: attempted. It was my rude and stubborn attitude that got them to stop. It would've been nice to be their friends but, I wasn't good at that.

I carried the books to my next class as my bracelet clicked against my wrist. Yes, I still held it. It was the only thing I actually valued anyway.

Soon I was in class listening to a teacher's damned boring lecture. It was mostly about things I already understood well at least partly. The classes I at least partially liked were kido and that class where we fought with the wooden swords.

Renji and Momo were in my class and they were listening intently to the questions being asked. The teacher yelled out my name for I can guess the fourth time and threw a mini eraser at me. I shifted my head instinctively as the eraser missed its target by about an inch.

"Takara! Answer-"

"The answer is cero Juhro-sensei."

The teacher glared for a minute then coughed and said, "That is correct, Takara-san, but know that you might fail my class because of your lack of paying attention and not completing your homework!

"Yeah, yeah," I said coolly. "You know I just do extra credit to make up for that so you know that I won't fail your class."

The teacher twitched and continued to teach the lesson while some looked up at me in respect while others snickered.

Soon, class ended and I grabbed my things and stepped out. Before I did so, I picked up the pink eraser and shouted, "Oi Sensei! You forgot this!"

Then I flicked it with my middle finger and thumb then watched as the eraser flew into his hands.

"Thank you Takara-san. Now get to your class before you're late!"

My eyes were fixed in a nearly permanent glare as I replied with a, "You know me much better than that don't you Sensei?"

He shook his head regretfully and pointed towards the exit where Momo peaked out of and looked up towards me.

I walked out of the room and proceeded to my next class, kido. I chuckled remembering the occurrence with Renji and target practice. I wasn't in his actual class though; I was just walking by when it happened. I guess I had gotten lucky.

At the target field, I quickly used a destructive spell, Blue Fire, Crash Down.

One fifth of the circle was left standing. Aim was never my strength anyway.

The teacher scribbled some notes then called up the next person.

I walked over to the group of people who had finished and sat down a few feet away from them. I was sitting with one knee raised up. My arm rested there as I watched the others do kido.

Finally, the teacher dismissed us and I sped off to lunch.

I sat under a tree, my back leaning against it as my bentou sat on my knee. My head snapped up as I heard footsteps.

"Ah! Takara-san, can I eat lunch with you?"

I glanced up and saw Momo and her friends. I blinked then said, "Your choice."

I popped some rice into my mouth and began to chew as the three people sitting around me commenced on talking. I added a couple of thoughts in their conversations as they just stared at me shocked.

Soon as everything happened, it was done. I quietly slipped away from the crowd of three. Renji then shot an annoyed look and yelled, "Oi Tara or whatever! Aren't you going to say anything?!"

I turned around, gave him an irritated glare then gave a swift wave of my hand and strolled away.

It was amusing to hear Renji fuming behind me and Izuru trying to calm him down.

I walked off to my next class but something made me stop in place.

Spiritual pressure and an evil aura…

Turning her head around she saw something the scared her greatly. It was a Hollow…

I stared, wide eyed and horrified. It seemed that Renji, Izuru, and Momo all had the same reaction.

The teachers all rushed out and the alarm sounded. It was like a fire drill. Screams could be heard and the sound of a screeching Hollow could be heard.

I felt a huge amount of spiritual pressure landing on top of me. When I was actually listening in class, I remember hearing the fact that high ranked Shinigami have a massive amount of spiritual pressure. I was almost close to falling over because of the amount.

Two people appeared at the scene. They were both captains from what I could tell. The first captain who wore glasses quickly killed off the Hollow. I knew that he was a captain by the white haori over the regular black uniform. He had messy brown hair and wore glasses while his partner had silver hair and silted eyes like a fox.

I glanced over to the group of three once more. Momo's eyes were filled with respect for them, making me think that she had met them before. Renji rebellious as ever, didn't have much respect for them. Izuru was probably timid so he just bowed when they passed him.

Now me, I was near the back and wanted to leave unnoticed. Apparently god wouldn't comply with my request.

The silver haired captain walked over toward me, along with his brown haired colleague.

"Well what do we have here?"

I turned my head slightly and glared. "Yes, Taichou-sama?"

"Oh, look at that Aizen-taichou, she shou' a feisty one."

My glare became even fiercer as I stared angrily in annoyance. I turned around and paced away from the creepy captain. My thoughts were mostly revolving around the silver haired one. He was annoying and just as I thought that, the captain flash stepped in front of me, forcing me to bump into him. It looked like he was irked because his unrealistically large smile became a frown as he looked down at me. Obviously I returned that with a frown and scowl of my own.

He towered over me in a height of six foot one while I stood at five foot six.

"Well aren't you shou rude, walking away from a taichou."

"Gin, we should be leaving now."

The captain's frown became a smile again as he followed the brown haired man. I growled and went my way, but not before Renji ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"How come a taichou actually talked to you?!" He shouted.

I blinked and shrugged.

"Wah! Takara-san you're so lucky! I hope I get to be in Aizen-taichou's squad after I graduate!" Momo squealed.

Aizen looked nice, but I wasn't a person who liked nice people. But I guess he would be an okay captain. He seemed like a fatherly figure on the outside.

I went back into the building and grabbed my books. School was officially over since the Hollow attack. It happened once in a while. I walked down a path that led to my dorm. It was a short walk. A forest surrounded the dorm. People started telling so called scary stories about the area containing Hollows and Menos. Stepping into the dorm she slid the door and a small, half smile came upon her face as she stared at her plain but high quality room. She walked over to a plain, oak desk and set her books.

Sighing to herself, she walked outside. She slipped away into the forest and cautiously leaned against a random tree. She closed her eyes and started to fall into sleep.

(Dream State)

Rough mountains surrounded the area. A river flowed around. The ground was all grassy and a few patches of rock showed. There were ledges around me. Wind whipped harshly around. Some grass blades followed the wind.

I looked around, extremely confused. Where was I?

"Where the hell am I?!" I yelled.

A giggle echoed through the land. I heard screeches and other things around me.

I turned around and spotted a purple monkey in front of me, making me yelp and fall over. The monkey had a red ribbon tied on its left ear, making me think that the monkey's a girl.

"Of course I'm a girl silly! I'm your zanpakuto!"

I stared for at least five minutes. Trying to sort everything out, like how the monkey in front of me could read my thoughts and how she was my zanpakuto.

She sighed then said, "I can read your thoughts because I'm a part of your soul! Obviously that explains how I'm your zanpakuto too!"

She had a high pitched voice and was girlish from my observation.

She pouted when she looked at me, apparently hearing my thoughts. "Hey I'm not that girly! Am I?"

"I can't believe that you're apart of me. I'd never act like you!"

I muttered, slightly disgusted.

"Yeah, I can tell that much! You're so rude to people and not very sociable to add! You act like such a cool girl!"

Well, I couldn't tell if that was a compliment or an insult.

I noticed that the area was fading. Then I gawked back at my zanpakuto. Reading my thoughts again, she answered, "Aww, looks like our time together is up! You're waking up now! Well, I better tell you my name before I go! It's-"

She exploded in a bright, white light and the world exploded with her.

Everything whirled around.

(Out of Dream State)

I woke up suddenly. My head ached. I held my head in pain. Everything hurt. I needed to stretch. I don't know why but my hands blindly reached everywhere. But what surprised me is that I actually gripped something. It was skinny and wooden. I grabbed it and lifted it above my head. The hilt was black and contained yellow scars at the edge. The hilt was purple, the same color as that monkey in my dreams. Ironically enough, there was a red ribbon attached to the end of the hilt and it was about six inches long.

I unsheathed the katana that lied in it. It was a nice sword indeed. It glittered in the sun.

"I did not just think that," I thought.

"Oh yes you did! Oh I'm so happy you're acting like me already!"

I jumped at the voice in my mind.

"Oh damn, not you."

"Yes me! I think that you should get back to your dorm. Thank you for the complement about my physical form!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right."

I stood and stretched out a little. I continued to dash back to my dorm holding my new zanpakuto. It was exciting to hold your own sword. I wondered what my shinkai or bankai would look like.

Getting to my room, I softly put my zanpakuto against the wall. Moving over to the closet, I picked my futon and rolled it open. It looked comfy at the moment. I guess dreaming took a lot out of me. I stepped out of the room for a while so I could do my sleeping routine. When I came out, I was assaulted by a question.

"Hey, are you going to sleep now?"

I nodded mentally and went over to my closet and took out a sleeping kimono. It was white and made of cotton so it was very soft. An one inch ribbon wrapped around my waist that was a grey color.

"That's a horrible and plain kimono! Don't you have anything more, I don't know, less plain?!"

I gave a glare at the sword sitting against the wall and simply answered, "No."

"I came right on time! I really need to fix up your wardrobe and can I sleep on the futon with you? I don't like the wall!" She whined.

I shook my head and picked up the sword and tucked it under the thick blanket.

"Thank you Takara-chan, night, night!!"

Shuffling under the covers, I whispered, "Goodnight you spoiled monkey."

* * *

Ahh! Yeah! I got chapter three done in less than a week! Praised! You're welcome to my great fans/reviewers!! I'm so hyper! My birthday's coming up soon so I guess this is my gift to you peoples! Bye! Enjoy this new chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**An Evil, Silver Teasing Fox**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Disclaimer: -bored- I don't own Bleach or Gin Ichimaru. There, I said it, happy? I also don't own Shugo Chara and other things like the dark dragon outside.

"Die!" Normal People

"_Yeah, go!" Zanpakuto_

Damn, I bored and lazy now. I think it's because of my cousins who can tire me out on a chat box! I'll say this once and I'll say it again, my cousins are so annoying! Well, my cousins will always be there to either mentally or physically haunt me but I will still continue to update, and I had an awesome birthday!

I would like to give thanks to the people who've reviewed, put on alert, or put this story and/or me on their favorites list! You are my will and inspiration! I love you all and I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Roll the tape!

* * *

(Takara's P.O.V)

It had been only one week since I've found my zanpakuto, and she's been irritating me like there was no tomorrow! It seemed that the purple monkey, who had yet to tell me her name, gained benefit from seeing me give her fiercer glares in the middle of class or hearing me threaten her before putting her on my futon, which I can't see why I share with her. Now I left her at home so she wouldn't bother me at the academy, but she just annoyed me full time saying, "Since you won't let me be with you at school, I'm going to hang on your shoulder and play with you _all_ day so you won't be sad!"

I could swear that monkey was given to me because I committed a damned sin. The academy was so far the only place where I could find peace and **almost **crack a smile as the humans would say.

…Unfortunately our minds were still connected.

I walked through the halls to see Momo, Renji, and Izuru practicing again. Feeling someone bump my shoulder, I looked down to see a second ranked student with black hair and dark, most likely purple, eyes. I remembered her to be of the Kuchiki name, the girl who was adopted. She looked up and recognized me to be one of the top ranked students and was about to bow, but I shook my head and left, the girl standing stiff.

I made my way over to my next class noticing Rukia looking on sadly at the group.

When I appeared in class, written on the board was something that annoyed me greatly.

"Class! We will be talking about the captains and some of the more specifics because soon you will be graduating and entering the Gotei 13 for more of the skilled students in the class…"

The teacher with the big bust glared at me and a few other snobby and naughty, prank pulling kids in the class.

I pressed both my hands up to my chin and closed my eyes, completely relaxed. I knew I would get into the Gotei 13 easily even if most of my teachers, and by most I mean all but one, looked down on me for my rude and unsocial behavior.

She ranted on and on about the different ranks, squads, and captains. I resisted yawning loudly just so I could tick off the big breasted woman.

The bell rang and the goody two shoes in the class came out talking about what captains they wanted and how respectable they were. I continued to wear a frown thinking how idiotic it all was. I would call the captains by their respectable titles but that would be it.

They also made us take a poll which would tell us what squad we would be best suited for but I obviously didn't take the test but gave an interesting message to the teacher.

I headed off to lunch a small, hidden smirk on my face. I sat under a tree and simply dropped the books and only gripped my bentou.

"Ah, look Renji-kun, Kira-kun! It's Takara-san!"

I looked up to see them again. A persistent bunch she'd give them that.

"_Oooh, ooooh, who's those people? Are they your friends?" _

Greeeaaat! Now an irritating monkey and persistent people were around her.

"Takara-chan, did you take the poll today? I'm so happy about that, I hope I get Aizen-taichou!"

I snorted while the purple monkey gave me confused glances mentally.

"Che, all the captains are pretty snobby to me!" Renji shouted.

"Ah, Abarai-kun you shouldn't say that, it's impolite."

"_Ehh, you're so unsocial, I think I should take over!"_

I blinked and was about to question my zanpakuto when I suddenly felt my connection to my body disappear.

The bracelet on my wrist also changed, the ladybug charm being replaced by an animated monkey's face with a ribbon.

(Narrator)

Takara's body bolted up, startling the three in the group.

"Yeah! I think that Momo-chan will get in Aizen's squad quickly! I think Renji's going to get in the eleventh squad! He's so rash and hot tempered!"

Momo smiled brightly at the complement while staring at her in shock. Renji fumed silently.

"Takara-san, are you okay?" Kira inquired.

"Yep, yep never better!"

"_Damn, what's wrong with me? Why am I acting like that high monkey?!"_

"Well, ja ne! Got to get to class!"

Collecting her books quickly she skipped away, unusually swaying to a silent beat leaving the three academy students in extreme shock and Renji attempted to put his mouth back in place before any bugs got in.

"Wah, it would be totally ironic for Takara-chan if that captain she was cursing about came, well, better give Takara-chan her body back!"

The body of Takara suddenly stopped and the giant smile that was on her face became a scary, grim line filled with anger. People began avoiding her seeing the dark, dark aura around her. Though no one could hear her besides the purple monkey, Takara was screaming in bloody rage in the inner depths of her mind.

She looked, no, scowled at the monkey in front of her and slowly but dangerously and fiercely questioned her.

"What. Did. You. Do?!"

"_Um, uh, I took control of your body?"_

Said red head shook in deep rage. "You took control of my body. Why didn't you tell me bout' this? **Other** zanpakuto can't do things like this."

The monkey gave a dead pan look. _"You really can't expect all zanpakuto to be the same you know!_

"Was the body switch seriously necessary?"

"_Well, it's more of a personality change if you think about it…"_

"It doesn't matter idiot! Just don't do it again!"

(Takara P.O.V)

I knew the monkey was irritating, but I never knew it could be this troublesome! The teacher to the next class said something about a surprise or something. Swiftly, I forced the "interesting event" to the back of my mind and suppressed a growl.

When I got to the classroom it was filled with excited students who were talking about their guesses on what the surprise was. I looked to see that Momo, Renji, and Kira were again with me. I guessed that the two of our classes were combined for the period. If this was the surprise, it was absolutely dim-witted.

I laid my head down on my desk and looked forward, the same glint of annoyance, rudeness, and unsociable attitude in my eyes. I shivered as a creepy presence entered the room.

It was my teacher and …some captains.

The first one was the shortest and had white hair. He also had a cold attitude surrounding him. The next guy seemed more laid back and stood out the most with his pink haori and straw hat. Next to him was another white haired man who looked sick. He looked friendly but he seemed a bit better than the other captain she had met before who just seemed kind of out of place acting so nice. Speaking of the devil, the brown haired glasses wearing captain was next in line and next to him was his sidekick the silver haired, grinning fox.

They had their spiritual pressure locked, that was completely obvious considering most of the people in the class would fall faint because of a captain's power. I probably wouldn't considering that I started training more and advanced more after my teacher had found that I had my zanpakuto.

The captains talked amongst each other while the teacher explained why they where here and I intently listened to the why while my left eye twitched the whole time. I was happy since the fox and glasses didn't remember or notice me from the other hollow incident.

"These are some of the captains who might be able to tell you more about their divisions and such. Listen intently."

I quietly snorted at the lame explanation. I glanced over at the trio and felt my eye begin to twitch all over again. Momo and Kira were admiring them as Renji was giving them a frown. I could almost swear that he was like me, counting out the "personality" changes as my zanpakuto called them.

I blinked as many people began to leave their seats to go meet the captains. I noted that Renji, two other people, and I were left in our seats.

I had my head on the desk, Renji had leaned back on his seat, and the two others just sat up straight, trying to make themselves look arrogant or dignified.

The other kids continued to crowd the captains as the captains kindly or in some other way, answered their questions, Except for a little prodigy who had multiple girls surrounding him pinching his cheeks and stuff. It seemed Momo knew him and they seemed to have an amusing conversation. She then quickly brought her attention over to the glasses guy again. Yes, I had forgotten to get their names from the teacher so I would have to settle for nicknames.

Unfortunately the teacher detected the four of us and motioned us to come down as the crowd lessened. I stifled a grunt as Renji and the two others went down to the captains. The teacher stared specifically at me until I rolled my eyes and went down with the rest.

As I stepped down the silver haired captain's closed eyes came up and met mine. While I narrowed mine, his grin grew and his face lit up with realization.

I stood far, far away from them as the teacher finally called them back to their seats. I was lucky that the captains were to busy, especially silver fox, to see me.

"Now, you came up close to the captains and they measured up your potential. Captains usually have the great ability to see if someone can be a good officer so the captains will pass out a slip of paper if they recommend you. This will help put you in a squad in graduation and it will help you see if you will graduate at all."

The captains moved around passing out pieces of paper to who they deemed fit.

I continued to lay my head on the desk quickly deciding and knowing that none of the captains will pick me.

My eyes snapped open as a slip of paper landed over my nose. Glaring up I stared at the silver taichou in surprise. I mouthed 'why'?

Guessing correctly, he grinned and walked away. The captain with the pink haori gave some paper to most of the girls which gave me the feeling that he was a huge flirt. Lastly, I found the short taichou staring at me also holding a slip of paper. It landed on my nose with the other sheet, but it was oddly cold and the corner was …ice.

So that was the power of shorty. His element was ice. Flipping the pieces over I found the names of the captain written.

Gin Ichimaru and Toshiro Hitsugaya. Two white haired captains.

I arched an eyebrow as my zanpakuto leaped in my mind cheerfully saying how I had good fortune and how she helped make me stronger. I fought off the will to mentally smack the damned monkey.

I imprinted the two names into my mind making sure I didn't forget them like I did my other life.

Grabbing my books I left class wanting to go home. The trio tagged behind me while I walked away. If I were a different person I would've ran dropping my books.

"Takara-san! What captains picked you?! I got picked by Aizen-taichou! You were right, I think I'm going to get in his squad!"

"Damn, I got picked by that Aizen guy too!"

Izuru looked up and smiled a bit. "I got picked by Ichimaru-taichou."

"Oi, Tarka, answer us already!"

I rolled my eyes for who knows how many times that day. "Gin Ichimaru and Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Oh, Takara-san, are you know graduation's coming up right?" Momo questioned.

I nodded and said, "I'll be going now. See ya later."

I rushed to my dorm. Girls stood in front of the dorm holding three different calendars and gushing over the captains and lieutenants in them.

I walked past them and went to my room and began to take out the game of Go. I stared at the black and white pieces blankly. It was a strange present from Flora which I still kept. I didn't even have anyone to play with. Sighing I fell on my back and looked up.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review! Bye! Have a good day!

… Now shoo!

P.S. Follow the arrow.

l  
l  
l  
v


	5. Chapter 5

An Evil, Silver Teasing Fox

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat this over and over? Well, if you say so. I don't own Bleach the manga or any of the characters from Bleach. So far I only own Takara.

The fifth chapter, half way to double digits! My fans will be cheering me on hopefully! There've been times where I actually thought about stopping this fic. I know scary right? Either way, it's because of my fans that I continue, so praise yourself because I am not creditable! Again, this is dedicated to everyone who reviewed/put on alert/put on their favorites.

Well, here you go! And yes, I know, I haven't updated in a long time and I'm so sorry!

* * *

(Takara's P.O.V)

The school year passed quickly as usual and today was the day of graduation. Of course, I was annoyed by graduation where you must wear special, matching kimonos and such. Monkey was not making it any better by nagging me to put on make-up and to do my hair. Instead of letting my tangled hair down as usual, I brushed it and pulled it into a ponytail and put two black clips on to get the damned Monkey to shut up. I also put on a bit of lip gloss because of her complaining. The kimono the girls wore was white and black while the boys wore clothes of blue and black. Not much of a difference from our uniforms actually.

Grabbing my zanpakuto, I stepped out of my dorms to see girls chatting on about their appearances. Their faces screamed of make-up and perfume. I cringed as the smell of artificial fruits and flowers wafted over. It was amusing to watch girls fawn over a broken nail though. A small cracker was in my right hand as I nibbled on them as my left hand lay limp against my zanpakuto who was tied to the sash which wrapped around my waist.

I walked through the deep forest, expertly navigating my way to the academy.

"_I'm so proud! My owner's going to graduate!"_

I twitched hearing the irritating voice echoing through my mind. Reaching the clearing, I saw Momo, Renji, and Kira all standing, seemingly waiting for someone.

I raised my eyebrow in question as I slowly sneaked my way behind them. After a few seconds of no attention, I tapped Renji on the shoulder, making him jump up and whip his large head in paranoia wide eyed. Seeing the shaken red head, Kira and Momo both followed his vision finding their eyes glued to me.

"Hello Takara-chan! We've been waiting for you!"

I looked down at Momo with curiosity. Renji looked pissed about everything while Kira just smiled softly like he usually did.

Okay with the lack of response, Momo cheerfully asked, "Takara-chan, are you excited about the graduation?"

I shrugged and answered with a, "Not really."

"Ah, Takara-chan, you tied you're hair up. It looks nice," Kira said shyly.

"Oh yeah, you do look better with your hair up and you actually brushed it," Renji grinned.

Momo then jabbed him the ribs while he rubbed it in pain, the grin now looking more sheepish.

"Are we going or not?" I asked with annoyance and a hint of amusement no one found.

We walked to the academy, surrounded by people in their graduation robes who chatted excitedly. To me it was obviously annoying but everyone seemed to be ignoring that. I watched as some of the students fooled around and acted idiotically. I saw some people beginning bring raw eggs. Now it would be quite the sight to see the egged teachers (my cousin egged someone at Halloween!).

Some kids crowded around me and asked me what rank and squad they thought I would be placed in. I answered rudely with, "How the hell am I supposed to know what goes through some damn captain's mind?"

They laughed, taking it as a big joke.

The academy came into view even if we were still far away. It's still a wonder why they built it to be so large.

I blinked as many spiritual buildings towered everywhere. When we finally got to the academy, I saw an obviously plain sign saying that we should go to the back. It was filled with chairs and few parents settled in the empty seats. A podium stood and other than that, the field was empty.

Everyone stared in confusion and whispered. Juhro-sensei flashed stepped behind us and grabbed my shoulders. I resisted jumping up and kept a straight, bored face.

"Ah, hello my students. Go inside the school and the prefects will lead you out to the podium when the time comes."

I made a move to follow but the grip on my shoulders tightened. "Except you Takara-san."

The kids whispered and chuckled. Someone yelled out, "Oi, Takara! What did you do this time huh?"

"Now kids, go inside."

The students groaned and went inside and I turned around and looked straight into my teacher's eyes. "So, what do you want Juhro sensei?"

He sighed and started his rant. "In all my years of teaching, which has been at least ninety years, I have never met such a rude and disrespectful student who could actually keep up with her work and make me fond of them. You somehow have accomplished that."

I raised my eyebrows and asked, "So what's the damn point?"

He laughed and shook his head. "You never had much patience. Here, hold out your hand."

I did as I was told and held out my hand. His fist hovered over mine. When he opened it, an item, the size of three inches dropped into my hand. It was an eraser. I was more confused than ever.

"You want to give me the eraser you always threw at me?"

My teacher rolled his eyes and nodded, then opened his mouth to explain. "I always used a special eraser when you came to class. Since you were always at school it's practically a memorial."

I pocketed the eraser and nodded then waved, planning to get into school. It was generally a sweet thought though. …Crap, the damn monkey was invading my space again.

"_Aww, you're so mean! And you have to admit, it was sweet! You're teacher's nice and you know it!"_

I rolled my eyes and met up with the rest of the students and the trio managed to discover my location again. The principle of the academy stepped up and spoke, giving us a last minute speech before we all went out.

"You are the only students who passed the test and now you will be graduating from this school, learning which squad you will be placed in, and advancing in ranks, leaving behind this academy. In the scrolls you will eventually receive, your squad and rank will be written, all depending on how you did on the test. That's all."

Excited murmurs erupted into the air and everyone made predictions about what squad they would be placed in. Momo ranted again on how she wanted to be in fifth squad. Currently, my mind was hanging on the test we had to take.

Xx Flashback xX

I stood my ground in front of the fake hollow. It glared and I returned the favor. Scratches and blood covered my body. My uniform was ripped up slightly. I had my sword in front of me.

"_Stop it Takara! You're body can't take much more!"_

"Hell no! I'm not going to give up damn it! I have to pass!" I snapped back in thought.

"…" I received a pause at the monkey's end. "_You have to trust me, believe me."_

"Why-"

"_Just do it!" _

I sighed and relaxed. I tried to think. I did trust her, I did trust her. Then a sudden flash of sarcastic doubt ran into my mind as I was slammed into a tree by the fake monster. The words rushed through my head again. Trust kept running up in my mind again.

"Damn this!! I trust you!! I trust you okay!!"

"Good, now I can tell you my name now that your ears are clear of doubt. Say, Iba Hiyaku Riki (uncontrolled, leaping strength)!"

I shouted out the words clearly. The sword in my right hand glowed brightly. After the lights died down, a spear was left in my hand. The spear's pole was ink black and light metal. The head was long and diamond shaped, the bottom two lines being shorter than the top. At the side bottom side of the head were thin two spikes. A long purple ribbon was on the opposite side of the head. It was about a foot or two than the spear which was five and three fourths feet long. Then another, very short red ribbon was attached to the head area.

The snake-like hollow was forming a cero from its chest. Grabbing her spear tightly, Takara glanced at the spear then at the hollow. Wrapping some purple ribbon around her hand, she leaped up and flipped. Next, she threw the spear, since she was directly in front of its mask. The spear struck on mark and the hollow's cero dissolved along with the hollow itself. Takara had collapsed onto the floor, having achieved shikai.

Xx End Flashback xX

I snapped out of my revere when I received a slap to the forehead from Renji. "Oi, we're going out, what the hell ya thinking bout'?"

I looked back and glared. "Nothing."

We went out into the light and watched the principal give his speech. He yapped on about how we'll be moving on and about how we'll be keeping the academy in our hearts. Yeah right, the only thing that I would remember about the school would be the wicked teachers besides Juhro-sensei. I would also remember the many times this school was attacked. But for some reason I have a gut feeling that I'm going to miss this school sooner than I would anticipate.

After that, they finally started calling people up. Clapping, cheering, and wolf whistling could be heard. Momo was called up and she took the scroll and uniform and bowed. Her eyes radiated of inner joy. She had a bright smile plastered on her face.

Izuru was next. Timid as usual. He took the scroll and uniform and bowed politely and lowly with a sweet, shy smile on his face.

Last was Renji. Renji was just Renji. He took the scroll and shinigami uniform and nodded to the teachers then went off stage grinning.

Finally, I was called up. I reacted like anyone else would. I calmly reached out to take the scroll and robes. Then I lost control of my body.

Me, or Iba (the damn monkey) jumped up after grabbing the scroll and shouted, "Yay! Now I've graduated!"

Then she threw her arms up and flipped off the stage. I would have yelled and grabbed the damn monkey by the ears but I was in my mind. If only I could grab the damn monkey and throw her to the farthest side of the earth.

Then she gave me back my body. "What the hell would you gain in doing that?!" I thought.

"_Nothing, I just wanted to be a part of your graduation!"_ Her giggling voice echoed in my mind.

I rolled my eyes and began unrolling the scroll. Then an excited Momo came up next to me.

"I got into Aizen's squad! I'm so happy!!"

Izuru came up with Momo and I followed closely by Renji. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "I got into the third squad led by Ichimaru-taichou."

Renji grinned proudly. "I'm in fifth squad too!"

I blinked as they all looked at me expectedly. I unrolled the scroll with three people reading over my shoulder. The symbol and number stared at me.

"Tenth squad," I said simply, rolling the scroll.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long for another update, forgive me! Review please, I'll be waiting for responses! Bye friends and readers! Have a happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
